Fiction
by penjae
Summary: Ketika masa lalu susah untuk dilupakan, Kris Wu, seorang pelukis berumur 24 tahun, memutuskan untuk hidup di dalam kenangan manisnya. Dunia Fiksi. [Oneshot, kris, tao, taoris, exo, kpop]


**Fiction.**

**A fanfiction by Penjae.**

* * *

Summary : Ketika masa lalu susah untuk dilupakan, Kris Wu, seorang pelukis berumur 24 tahun, memutuskan untuk hidup di dalam kenangan manisnya. Dunia Fiksi.

A/N : tulisan miring-nya itu flashback ya:)

* * *

Kris Wu menatap kanvas di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Kanvas itu kosong. Sama seperti hatinya.

Pria berbadan tinggi itu memegang kuas di satu tangannya, kepalanya dimiringkan seraya pikirannya berkelana ke masa-masa indah sebelum hatinya berubah menjadi sekosong kanvas di depannya ini.

_Pintu kelas seni lukis terbuka diiringi dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, Kris menggerutu pelan atas kecerobohan siapapun itu yang memasuki ruangan tenang ini. Kelas sudah dimulai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, jadi agak keterlaluan untuk terlambat dan menganggu perhatian kelas ini, bukan? _

"_Uh.. hai?"_

_Suara itu membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari kanvasnya, seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat salah tingkah didepan kelas._

"_Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Aku.. err.. model baru? Ah, maaf telat," ucap pria itu, membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Mrs. Jung—guru kelas seni lukis._

_Mrs. Jung mengangguk kecil pada pria itu sebelum menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kayu di depan kelas. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Mrs. Jung._

_Pria itu menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan senjata yang persis seperti di film-film kung fu yang pernah Kris tonton, lalu ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Senjata itu berbentuk dua tongkat pendek yang dihubungkan dengan rantai. Nunchuks._

_Hal berikutnya yang si model lakukan adalah membuka bajunya. Disusul dengan lemparan baju itu ke sudut ruangan._

_Detak jantung Kris terasa berhenti saat melihat keindahan didepannya itu._

_Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tao duduk menyamping dengan satu kaki diselonjorkan. Ia memegang satu tongkat dari senjatanya sementara tongkat yang satunya lagi terletak di bahunya, rantai dari senjata itu menghias pundak telanjangnya._

_Mrs. Jung tersenyum puas seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kelas yang beranggotakan lima belas orang itu._

"_Nah, kalian juga tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, bukan?"_

_Dan Kris merespon dengan satu hal yang sangat ia mengerti; gambar. Ia menggambar Tao, tanpa melewatkan detail sekecil apapun._

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya itu.

Kris jatuh cinta pada Tao dari saat pertama kali ia melihat pria itu.

Senyuman kecil tampak di bibir Kris saat ia mulai menggoreskan kuasnya di kanvas kosong itu, perlahan mengisinya dengan gambar Tao yang masih tersimpan jelas di otaknya.

Tao adalah definisi dari kata 'sempurna' bagi Kris. Jadi seperti saat ia pertama menggambar Tao, ia tidak melewatkan detail sekecil apapun. Rambutnya, mukanya yang dihiasi senyum terindah bagi Kris, tubuhnya, bahkan kakinyapun Kris buat dengan penuh perhatian.

_Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama Kris dengan Tao. Hubungan mereka bermula dari sapaan kecil tiap bertemu di koridor—Kris baru sadar bahwa ia dan Tao satu universitas setelah kelas seni itu—hingga akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan nomer telpon Tao. Dan mulailah hubungan tanpa status mereka._

_Sekarang, kedua pria itu tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Ah, ya. Benar. Bintang lima. _

_Lukisan pertama Kris yang terjual menghasilkan uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan besar untuk Kris. Dan pria ini ingin merayakan kesuksesannya dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao?_

_Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Bukankah ini juga waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya?_

_Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terletak diatas meja, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memulai pernyataannya itu. Kris sudah banyak berlatih didepan cermin, tetapi sekarang ini ia merasa sangat gugup di depan Tao._

"_Huang Zi Tao…" _

_Tao menatap Kris, menunggu pria yang lebih tua itu menyelesaikan perkataannya._

"_Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ne de," lanjut Kris dengan bahasa ibu Tao—bahasa Mandarin._

_Di dunia ini, kaulah yang paling aku cintai._

Kris menambahkan gambar dirinya sendiri di kanvas itu, tepat di hadapan Tao.

Saat Kris hendak mengagumi lukisan itu, ia merengut. Tidak. Ini belum selesai. Masih ada yang kurang.

"_Mianhae, hyung. Tapi aku pikir hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja."_

_Perkataan Tao membuat Kris hancur. Kris mencintai Tao dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat ia menyatakan perasaannya saat hari kasih sayang itu. Sekarang setelah menjalani hubungan yang resmi dipanggil 'pacaran' enam bulan dengan Tao, Tao ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja?_

_Tidak. Tidak boleh terjadi._

_Tapi Kris bisa berbuat apa? Tao sudah memutuskan. Dan Kris hanya bisa menerima, menatap Tao yang kini telah berbalik dan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Kris._

Dan disinilah Kris. Merengut didepan lukisannya karena bingung ingin menambahkan apa.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kuas ditangannya, seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya saat ia mendekatkan dirinya ke kanvas itu lagi, perlahan mulai menggambar ruangan di sekeliling gambarnya dan Tao yang tengah berhadapan dan saling tersenyum.

Ruangan itu kecil. Dan tanpa pintu, tentu saja. Agar Tao tidak bisa meninggalkannya lagi.

Saat Kris melangkah mundur dari kanvas itu, senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Nah. Ini baru selesai. Ini baru sempurna.

Ya, dunia ini sempurna. Hanya ada Tao dan Kris. Dan di dunia ini… Tao tidak akan pergi.

Tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Di dunia fiksi ini, semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Tepat seperti yang Kris harapkan.

* * *

**FIN.**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari Fiction - Beast. wdyt? review juseyooooo**


End file.
